tugboat_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thunderbird3InternationalRescue/Something To Say
Hello, this is the wiki's founder, Thunderbird3InternationalRescue here to talk about some things I'll be posting on here, that being my whole take on Theodore Tugboat and TUGS. Let's begin, shall we? TUGS *Ten Cents is Sunshine's big brother, and Hercules is their dad, Lillie Lightship their mom, Big Mac and Warrior their uncles, and O.J. their grandfather. If you wanted to know about Top Hat, well....I really don't see him as the "family type", know what I mean? *Captain Star and Captain Zero are shown as humans. *Unlike the actual TUGS show, this universe is set in the modern day. *The Z-Stacks often act like the Three Stooges at various times, even in terms of cartoon violence. *If you wanna know how the first bullet works out, it's like this: Theodore Tugboat *Hank is a fan of a superhero called Captain Dockyard, an OC created by my friend Moose513 (Kudos to him for that) *Like Captain Star and Captain Zero, The Dispatcher is shown as a human. Both Shows *All the tugs and other non-faceless (meaning, craft with faces) all have the ability to eat and hold things. *Sailor Mercury from the Sailor Moon franchise serves as a human friend to the tugs and regularly hangs out with them. *The tugs all have the ability to travel on land by shrinking themselves down to the size of Coastie, an interactive robotic boat made by Robotronics, a company that makes robotic characters to teach kids about safety and injury prevention, and their propellers turn into all-terrain wheels so they can travel on asphalt, cement, grass, and other types of terrain. Casts I also imagine the casts of both shows being comprised of the following: TUGS Jace Norman.jpg|Jace Norman as Ten Cents Dan Aykroyd.jpg|Dan Aykroyd as Big Mac Cedric the Entertainer.jpg|Cedric the Entertainer as O.J. John Cleese.jpg|John Cleese as Top Hat Bill Murray.jpg|Bill Murray as Warrior Sylvester Stallone.jpg|Sylvester Stallone as Hercules Nika Futterman.png|Nika Futterman as Sunshine Billy Crystal.jpg|Billy Crystal as Grampus Simon Greenall.jpg|Simon Greenall as Captain Star Bonnie Hunt.jpg|Bonnie Hunt as Lillie Lightship Joe Mantegna.jpg|Joe Montegna as Zorran Danny DeVito.jpg|Danny DeVito as Zebedee Robert De Niro.jpg|Robert De Niro as Zak Joe Pantoliano.jpg|Joe Pantoliano as Zug Brian Haley.JPG|Brian Haley as Zip Hugh Jackman.jpg|and Hugh Jackman as Captain Zero Theodore Tugboat Collin Dean.jpg|Collin Dean as Theodore Grey Griffin.jpg|Grey Griffin as Hank Tara Strong.jpg|Tara Strong as Emily Drake Bell.jpg|Drake Bell as Foduck Devon Bostick.jpg|Devon Bostick as George Alec Baldwin.jpg|and Alec Baldwin as The Dispatcher The Harbour Master Now, there will be stories that feature a narrator and stories that don't, and for the stories with a narrator, he will be a celeb playing the role of the Harbour Master, like on Theodore Tugboat. Here's who he'll be and his outfits at the intro and outro of those types stories: Josh Peck.jpg|Josh Peck Harbour Master Josh.jpg|Intro outfit (Blue shirt, two-toned purple vest, dark gray pants, white socks, light brown shoes, and white cap with black brim) Harbour Master Josh 2.jpg|Outro outfit (dark blue pea coat over his clothes) One Final Word l highly reccommend any newcomers to this wiki to refer to this blog so that they can be clear on what happens in my stories. Thank you! Signed, TB3IR (talk) 19:42, August 15, 2018 (UTC)TB3IR Category:Blog posts